The Adventures of Gray in the league
by Jason Shard
Summary: Grayson huntra is a man from another world now living in valoran. he wishes to become a champion of the league and hopes to find a new home here to live. OCx? you will find out :3 (his is my second fanfic so please be nice. i would love to hear your reviews or hopes/ideas for this fanfic. i plan to add a lot of champs in it. even if it is just for a scene or two.


Authors note.  
>k so um second fan fic I hope this does alright please rate and review and let me know of some of your ideas :D so yeah let me know if you like it<p>

Grayson POV

This is my story, the story of Grayson Huntus, I am from another world. But my world is dying and I only have a few things left from my home, but thanks to a special power I have I was able to travel to a new world. The world I found is strange and rather different they have magic here much different from my own but magic none the less, and the technology here is amazing. It's like nothing I have ever seen, I believe they call it hex tech a combination of magic and technology. I came into this world through one of my jump gates which is a small portal I can open for a short time to travel short distances or even between worlds. I have travelled to this new world three times. Once when it was primitive and great crystal beast roamed the land. The second was during a great war of magic. And the latest being now. This world seems to of changed a lot between my visits. It seems that the time of this world runs differently to that of mine. For me only a week had passed between my trips to the other world but for this other world it seems like centuries. I decided once I realised this that time was not a luxury I had, so I quickly began to pack my gear and mad a final jump to the new world though as I did I fear something followed, something dark, something evil….

As I exit my jump gate I find myself once again in this strange land. The last time I was here I learned the name of this world, and the specific continent I was on. The worlds name was Runeterra and the continent named Valoran. Though I noticed myself to be on an island small and seemingly peaceful it look as if there was a ship and a small building nearby the building titled "Tickets to the mainland" So I presumed it was the safest way to go. As I approached the building and realised people were handing what looked like money to who I presume is the cashier "Damn it, I don't have any money. At least any that would be pass as money in this world" I began to look around and as I noticed there was an easy way to get on as long as I could open a portal in the right place. "Gotcha" I said with a smirk as I ran behind a tree and opened a portal that lead to the ships mast. As I exited the portal I smiled happily as I looked down to see a busy ship full of passengers. I made my way down the mast and when I reached the bottom the ship began its departure and I couldn't help but smile as we made our way to the mainland "The start of a new beginning" I said to myself as we made our way across the sea

As the ship docked in a strange new city I found myself being one of the first off the boat but I was soon stopped by a woman in a strange purple and yellow outfit, she hat an unusually large hat on and some sort of rifle strapped over her shoulder as I was taking in her strange apparel I didn't even notice she was speaking to me until she snapped her fingers in front of me to get my attention "Huh oh sorry I was a little spaced out" I said apologetically, as I finished she replied in a strange accent that resembled that of Britten back on my home world "Well anyway I need to see your ticket and possibly some Id" the way she said it seemed so formal, she must have been some kind of officer. I simply smiled strangely then said "Well about that I don't have a ticket or Id" The moment I said this her attitude changed completely, from that of a friendly formal to that of a demanding officer "Right put your hands out and come with me" She explained as she began to put a pair of hand cuffs on me. After that it was all a blur of words and sights until I ended up in a cell. It was my first day in this world and already I had been locked up and placed in prison….

so yeah that was my first story hope you all like it please rate and review and if you do I'll probably right more haha. Let me know if you don't like the first person narrative. I kind of disliked it a bit as well but I might right the next in third person


End file.
